Xenovia Quarta
Xenovia is one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD. She appears in Volume 3 of the light novels alongside Irina Shidou to retrieve the stolen Excaliburs as ordered by the Church. She is a natural-born Holy Sword user who wields the Durandal. After learning the truth of God's death in the war, she was kicked out of the Church, and decided to join the Occult Research Club as Rias' second Knight. Appearance Xenovia is a young woman around Issei's age with short, light blue hair with a green fringe in the middle and brown eyes. Her main outfit is her Church battle outfit, which consists of a black, skin-tight unitard with short sleeves and pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. This outfit is worn under a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents. She also wears a crucifix around her neck, which was later removed when she became a Devil. Upon transferring to Kuoh Academy and joining the Occult Research Club, she wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform. Personality When Xenovia was first introduced, she was portrayed with a quiet and serious demeanor, putting her mission first and only speaks when it is necessary, and prefers not to get involved into problems that do not concern her. While a faithful member of the Church, her beliefs are flexible enough to accept help from a Dragon such as accepting a free lunch (after Irina spent all their money on a fake painting of a Saint), and wants to not only accomplish their mission, but survive afterwards as well. After Volume 3, she gains a very close relationship with Asia, and is touched by Asia's kindness and apologizes to her calling Asia a witch. As the series progresses, it is shown that Xenovia has a romantic feeling towards Issei due to his determination of protecting his comrades even if he gets injured by doing so. She also tries to seduce Issei whenever she can because she wants to give birth to a strong baby. She also gets angry with a scary aura when other girls are getting closer to him. In battle, Xenovia appears to be the direct type, rarely using her head and attempting to overwhelm her opponents instead of using subtlty or skill. As Xenovia was raised in a church, she lacks common knowledge on normal people's life, evident when she brought a box of condoms to school. History Not much is known about Xenovia's past except she was raised and trained in the Church as the wielder of Durandal. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Xenovia first appears in Volume 3 along with Irina under the order of the Church to retrieve the three stolen Excalibur swords. She and Irina made a temporary alliance with Issei, Koneko, Yuuto, and Saji, where they retrieved the stolen Excaliburs but allows Yuuto to destroy one of them. During the fight with Freed Sellzen and Valper Galilei, she reveals herself to be the wielder of Durandal, and quickly turns the tide of battle by destroying the fused Excalibur and cutting down Freed. Following the battle with the Fallen Angel leader Kokabiel, she became a Devil under Rias after finding out that God died. In the beginning of Volume 4, Xenovia attempted to seduce Issei in hopes of giving birth to a strong child (Issei's body emitting the aura of one of the Heavenly Dragons) but was unsuccessful due to the interference of Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko. Later, she accompanies Rias and the other Occult Research Club members for the unsealing of Rias' other Bishop, Gasper Vladi, and assisted in Gasper's training (by attempting to exorcise him). During the meeting between the leaders of the three factions, Issei asked Michael to allow both Asia and Xenovia to pray to God. During the attack by the Khaos Brigade, Xenovia was able to escape Gasper's time-stopping abilities and assisted in fighting off the Magicians sent by the group. In Volume 5, she accompanies her master and allies to the Underworld for the Young Devils Gathering. In the Underworld, Xenovia trained is mastering the Durandal through the use of Ascalon. During Rias and Sona's Rating Game, Xenovia and Yuuto fought against Tsubaki Shinra, Yura, and Meguri. She was defeated by Tsubaki who used her Sacred Gear to counter Xenovia's Ascalon which resulted in her elimination but she manages to hand Yuuto the Durandal before disappearing. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 9, prior to her trip to Kyoto, she sends her Durandal to the Heavens to be improved. While on the train to Kyoto, she asked Issei to lend her the Ascalon, which she uses in her first battle against the Hero Faction in Kyoto. During the second battle, she regains her Durandal which has been upgraded to the Ex-Durandal after fusing the Excalibur fragments into the Durandal, hitting a huge attack on the Hero Faction. She and Yuuto then fought against Siegfried but was easily defeated by the latter. In Volume 10, she assisted Rias in her Rating Game against Sairaorg Bael under Dice Figure Rule where she and Gasper fought against Ladora Bune and Misteeta Sabnock, with Misteeta sealing Xenovia's Ex-Durandal using his Sacred Gear. Despite so, they won after Gasper sacrificed himself for buying some time to undo the curse placed on the Ex-Durandal for Xenovia, who proceded to defeat the two of them in one strike. She then fought against Sairaorg alongside Yuuto and Rossweisse but was still defeated by the latter. In Volume 11, she accompanies Issei, Yuuto and Akeno to the Underworld for the Mid-Class Promotion test. The team are then attacked by Cao Cao and Georg with Cao Cao using his True Longinus to shatter her Ex-Durandal. She later teleports out of the dimension created by Georg along with Irina and Le Fay Pendragon to go to the Heavens to repair the Ex-Durandal. She returns in Volume 12 with a fully repaired and completed Ex-Durandal after gaining all seven Excalibur fragments, and assisted Irina and Akeno in facing Jeanne. While they are able to corner Jeanne, Jeanne manages to take a child as a hostage to prevent them to further attacking her. After the return of Issei and the defeat of Cao Cao, Xenovia says she wants to go on a date with Issei, as does the rest of the Occult Research Club. Powers & Abilities As a Knight, Xenovia is able to move at superhuman speeds, which, combined with the destructive powers of Durandal, makes her a formidable fighter. She also has the ability to tap into Durandal's holy aura with other swords, evident when she uses it with Issei's Ascalon (Issei allows her to use it since he is not a good swordsman and because she cannot fully control Durandal). In Volume 9, her Durandal is upgraded into the Ex-Durandal, which is the fusion of Durandal and the Excalibur Fragments owned by the Church. As of Volume 12, Ex-Durandal contains all seven fragments of Excalibur, granting it not only the combined power of Durandal and Excalibur, but once mastered, it will have the individual abilities of each of the seven Excalibur Fragments in addition to Durandal's destructive power. Xenovia is also, as of Vol. 4, one of the only Devils (alongside Asia) who will not recieve damage from praying or invoking the name of God. Issei was able to convince Michael to allow this for her and Asia because of their history with the Church. Whether this also renders her immune to injury from such things as crosses/crucifixes, holy water, or being in churches, is unknown but she did claim in Volume 6 that Irina's cross gave her slight damages. Quotes Trivia *Xenovia's body measurements are B87-W58-H88 cm. (B34-W23-H35 in.) and her height is 166 cm. (5 feet 6 inches), as stated in the visual book with her data. *Xenovia's birthday is February 14, better known as Valentine's Day. *Xenovia has stated she wishes to join Issei's Peerage when he becomes a High-Class Devil. *Xenovia's nationality is revealed to be Italian, as seen in the [http://forums.animesuki.com/group.php?do=picture&groupid=765&pictureid=47214 High School DxD Girls Collection] featured in the July 2010 issue of Dragon Magazine. Thus making her the second Italian character alongside Asia. References Category:Devil Category:Knight Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Occult Research Club Category:Issei's Harem Category:Hyoudou Residence Category:Rias' Peerage